


Broken

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Faberrittana. The girls deal with the aftermath of a tragedy. Warning: N/C mentioned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my FF.N account 1/2013.

Quinn pulled away from her mother and stood up as soon as she saw Leroy enter the waiting room. She ran to him, openly sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered through tears.

He took her by the arms and bent a bit so that they were eye to eye. "No. Lucy Quinn Fabray, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have left her alone," she sobbed.

Leroy gathered her into his arms and shared an agonized look with Judy. "Brittany's in there with her?"

Quinn nodded.

"And she's still asleep?"

She nodded again.

"Then how about I get you some warm tea, and…you can tell me what happened."

*

Santana couldn't cry anymore. She'd spent all of her rage, and all of her tears, and now she was calmly planning a jail break so she could get to her hobbit.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Rachel's father's voice.

"What the hell are you thinking? Let her out of there now!" he shouted.

"Hiram," the guard said, "We had to bring her in. She nearly killed that boy."

"You mean the one who was raping my daughter? Good! We should give her a medal, not a lock up cell. How much is her bail?"

Santana didn't hear the number, but Hiram must have cut a check because a few minutes later, the guard came to get her.

"You're out of here," he said grimly.

She'd thought she was done crying, but when she saw Rachel's dad, it started all over again.

"Shhh… it's okay," he said, sounding close to tears himself. "It'll be alright. Let's go meet the others at the hospital."

Santana nodded and followed him out to the car. As they got in, she heard him give a shaky sigh.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

She was quiet for a moment. "Yeah."

*

Brittany had been sad before. She'd been angry before. But none of those times compared to the soul consuming anguish and rage she felt at that moment. The only silver lining that she could see at the moment, was that the boy who'd done this to her Rachy was lying in a hospital bed three rooms down. With broken ribs, a concussion, and facing a painful testicle retrieval operation, thanks to Santana.

She held Rachel's hand tightly and tried not to cry. She wouldn't. Rachel needed her, and she didn't want her tiniest girlfriend to wake up to her sad face. But it was hard not to be sad faced right now. Not when she couldn't stop picturing that asshole on top of her, with Rachel weakly trying to push him off and crying. Not when she kept wondering how he'd managed to carry Rachel away in the minute she'd been talking to Artie, Santana had been refilling their drinks, and Quinn had gone to the bathroom. Not when she couldn't stop thinking about why no one had noticed Rachel acting differently, despite the fact that none of them had been drinking. She felt sick.

"Ducky," a small, broken voice whispered from the doorway.

She cried then, hearing Quinn.

"Leroy's here," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Brittany. "Let's give him some space."

"I…don't…want…to leave her," Brittany said in a choked voice.

"Hiram's on his way with Santana," Leroy said gently. "He's going to take you all back to the house. I promise, I'll call as soon as she wakes up, and I'll have him come get you."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Leroy said, managing a slight smile.

Brittany nodded and kissed Rachel gently. She followed Quinn and Judy outside after hugging the older man.

Leroy sank into the chair and watched his daughter. He felt numb. He knew he felt the same way the rest of them did. Broken.


End file.
